


Saúco

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregorovitch buscaba la perfección de su arte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saúco

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #129: _Gregorovitch_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

Gregorovitch se jactaba de fabricar las mejores varitas. Para él, los núcleos de Ollivander carecían de temperamento y personalidad. Cuando alguien visitaba su tienda en busca de alguna de sus mercancías, se balanceaba cual papá Noel pequeño y regordete, satisfecho de sí mismo. Pero Gregorovitch buscaba la perfección de su arte, obsesionándose con revelar los enigmas de la mitológica varita de saúco que atesoraba, depositando en el objeto la vitalidad de su existencia y la cordura de su propósito. Y cuando fue robada por un demonio rubio y satírico, la fortuna le abandonó como el más traidor de los amantes.

~▣~


End file.
